El Secreto Del Capitolio
by Daffodil Bouquet
Summary: 'Estoy en la habitación de un hotel privado en el Capitolio y acabo de estar con un hombre al cual apenas conozco. Ojalá hubiera muerto. Ojalá no hubiera asesinado sin compasión alguna a ese par de niños de 12 años. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez uno de ellos estaría aquí con una persona completamente desconocida. Tendrían miedo, tanto como yo lo tengo ahora'.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo que reconozcan o les parezca familiar pertenece total y absolutamente a Suzanne Collins._

**EL SECRETO DEL CAPITOLIO**

-La esperan, señorita Mason-dice un títere del Capitolio después de entregarme una pequeña bolsita negra que no me molesto en inspeccionar.

-En unos minutos-aclara la voz chillona de mi tonto estilista, el cual le da unos toques finales a mi atuendo.

El monigote se va.

-¡Listo!-dice después de unos minutos ajustando el maquillaje un poco-Perfecto. ¡Estás preciosa!

Ruedo los ojos. Siempre dice lo mismo al terminar su trabajo. No me halaga a mí, sino a sí mismo, porque antes de empezar a arreglarme menciona que mis uñas son un asco y que mi vello facial repugnaría a cualquiera.

-¿Señorita Mason?-el títere aparece de nuevo.

-Que lo disfrutes, querida-se despide mi estilista con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

El Capitolino hace una seña para que lo siga.

¿Ahora a que absurda fiesta, reunión o evento van a obligarme a asistir?

No sabía que había algún tipo de fiesta después de las entrevistas finales de los juegos, aunque probablemente sea por que será privada. Yo esperaba las estúpidas celebraciones hasta finalizar la gira de la victoria, pero ahora veo que no será así.

El títere me guía por varios pasillos y elevadores del lujoso hotel sin parar siquiera por un momento. Su paso es acelerado y nervioso, así que en mis intentos por alcanzarlo, mi vestido color caoba se atora en uno de los lujosos adornos.

El capitolino sigue caminando como si nada hasta que nota que no lo sigo y retrocede. Mientras tanto, yo trato de desenredar mi ridículo vestido del adorno.

-¡Rápido, niña!-canturrea el títere, alterado-¡No puedes hacerlo esperar!

¿Hacerlo esperar? ¿A quién?

El capitolino logra desenganchar mi vestido con un rápido movimiento y me arrastra hasta unas grandes puertas de madera en el piso superior, las cuales abre, me indica que entre y cierra la puerta. Después escucho sus pasos alejarse.

-Me hizo esperar demasiado, señorita Mason-escucho una voz masculina hablarme y doy un pequeño brinco-¿Qué la hizo demorarse tanto?

-el idi…-comienzo, pero me interrumpo-mi estilista. A propósito, ¿Quién es usted?

-Un buen amigo de Seneca Crane-habla desde un punto desconocido.

Entonces, todas las alarmas en mi interior se encienden, resuenan y comienzan a parpadear.

-¿Hay algo de malo con los juegos o la gira?-inquiero ocultando mi preocupación.

Él ríe.

-Para buena fortuna suya, no es así. En realidad usted es muy aclamada en el Capitolio.

Es entonces cuando una figura alta y bien torneada aparece detrás de una puerta. El dueño de la voz es un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, dos mayor que yo. He de admitir que su atractivo principal y más notorio es su torso fuerte, por supuesto, sin rayar a la exageración. Su cabello rubio luce perfectamente peinado y sus ojos verdes me observan desde su posición.

-¿Ah, si?-arqueo una ceja.

-Así es. La jugadora sin piedad tendría que triunfar como nadie aquí, ¿no es cierto?-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Incluso entre los Vigilantes eres muy solicitada.

-¿A qué se refiere?-un seño fruncido se instala en mi rostro.

-A la razón por la cual ambos estamos aquí-me observó con sus profundos ojos.

-En ese caso, me gustaría que me la dijera por que en realidad la desconozco-me crucé de brazos.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro y avanzó hacia mí.

Después de unos segundos sentí sus manos en la piel desnuda de mis brazos y sus labios en mi cuello.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!-grité apartándolo de mí con un empujón-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!

Sus carcajadas se escucharon joviales y resonantes por toda la habitación.

-Veo que no te lo han explicado aún ¿cierto?-me miraba con una expresión repugnantemente divertida-Pues verás: justo en el momento en el que te proclamaste vencedora había una larga lista de gente del Capitolio que ya reclamaba tu compañía. Las mujeres te pedían como dama de compañía para sus hijas o para ellas mismas y así conocerte o tomar té en los salones o patios de sus lujosas casas. En cambio, los hombres te reclamaban para otras ``cosas´´.-hace énfasis al pronunciar la última palabra, además de trazar comillas en el aire con sus dedos- Este último género te prefiere en sus habitaciones.

-¿Y por qué a mí?-entrecerré los ojos.

-Oh, no eres solo tú, cariño. Todos los vencedores pasan por esto demasiado a menudo-hace un gesto, como restándole importancia mientras mi mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza y furia. Entonces comienzo a gritar:

-¡¿Pero qué se creen?! ¡No pueden manejarnos a su…-

-Cuidado, linda.- dice casualmente mientras se dirige al bar y se sirve un trago-Estás en el Capitolio ¿recuerdas?-

Su voz suena calmada, además de que su recordatorio logra cerrarme la boca.

-Tienes que saber que así será tu vida a partir de ahora, a menos que no lo quieras-dice.

-No lo quiero-me apresuro a decir.

-Pero creo que estás consiente de las consecuencias para ti y para tu familia, ¿o me equivoco?

Niego con la cabeza dándole la razón. Las consecuencias serán tortura o muerte.

-Entonces creo que no te querrás atraer mala suerte o accidentes hacia tu familia.

Niego de nuevo.

-Siendo así, ponte eso y te espero en la habitación-señala la bolsita negra en mis manos y luego una puerta con la misma mano en la que sostiene el trago-Pero no tardes; ya he esperado demasiado.

Desaparece por la misma dirección en la que había aparecido.

Me dirijo a la puerta, que resulta ser un baño, y abro la bolsita. De su interior extraigo una bolsa de plástico más pequeña cuyo contenido ya conozco. He utilizado esta cosa varias veces en el Distrito 7. Un anticonceptivo.

Por supuesto. Nuestro amado gobierno no puede permitir que gente miserable procree con gente de alta categoría, como se les considera a los capitolinos.

Lo coloco en su lugar con infinito desagrado, salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia donde el capitolino me está esperando.

Sonríe socarronamente al verme traspasar la puerta de la moderna habitación, deja el vaso en la mesita al lado de la cama y se acerca con pasos silenciosos hacia mí. No puedo evitar una sincera y total sensación de repugnancia al contemplarlo. El solo ver su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello perfecto y su pecho fuerte gracias a los botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados me resulta desagradable. Él es el tipo de hombre que les parecería completamente irresistible a las mujeres del Capitolio, e inclusive a mi podría parecérmelo también; pero al tener cerebro y estar consciente de lo que esta gente hace con nosotros, como nos maltrata, tortura, humilla y nos obliga a asesinarnos los unos a los otros; me es inevitable pensar que en lugar de estar halagada por semejante prototipo a mi disposición solo siento un profundo asco.

-Cierra los ojos-me pide cuando esta frente a mí y yo obedezco-déjate llevar.

Besa mi cuello y sus manos se colocan en mi cintura para atraerme hacia él.

No sé como sucede, pero las luces se apagan.

Se dedica a bajar el cierre de mi vestido con movimientos ágiles y rápidos sin dejar de basarme. Sus labios suben de mi cuello a mis labios y los devoran con fiereza. Su beso parece apurado y deseoso y yo no puedo hacer más que corresponder.

Pronto la parte superior de mi cuerpo queda al descubierto y mi siguiente acto es comenzar a desabotonar su camisa como muchas veces lo he hecho con varios chicos de mi distrito.

-¿Lo ves?-susurra cerca de mi oído-cooperar no es tan difícil.

Yo solo suspiro en respuesta. Lo que este estúpido no sabe es que es un suspiro cargado de inmensa frustración.

Mi vestido, como el resto de la ropa de ambos, descansa inerte en el suelo.

…

No puedo dormir.

Toda la maldita noche mantengo los ojos muy abiertos tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, pero no lo consigo.

Estoy en la habitación de un hotel privado en el Capitolio y acabo de estar con un hombre al cual apenas conozco.

Ojalá hubiera muerto. Ojalá no hubiera matado a chicos inocentes. Ojalá no hubiera asesinado sin compasión alguna a ese par de niños de 12 años. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez uno de ellos estaría aquí con una persona completamente desconocida. Tendrían miedo, tanto como yo lo tengo ahora.

Y esto va a pasarme siempre. Jamás dejaré de tener acompañantes nocturnos en lo que resta de mi vida a menos que quiera que aniquilen a mi familia.

Yo quería ganar, no solo sobrevivir.

Las pesadillas no pueden dejarme sola. A veces despierto a mi madre con gritos, pero la mayoría del tiempo sufro en silencio. Solo quería que mis hermanos tuvieran algo más que llevarse a la boca de lo que yo tuve cuando era niña. Con el sueldo de mi padre y el mío como leñadores no nos alcanza, y con un hermano mayor postrado en una cama todo le resulta más difícil a mi madre.

El hombre se remueve en la cama quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mí y las sabanas se resbalan dejando a la vista su perfecto pecho desnudo. Él dijo antes que debería sentirme halagada, aunque sigo sin comprender el por qué. Él es demasiado atractivo, lo sé, pero su personalidad y su actitud son despreciables; igual que todos los adefesios estrafalarios del Capitolio.

¿Por qué me obligan a hacer esto? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaron antes? Las estrategias del Capitolio para hacer rodar el dinero son insufribles y denigrantes.

Odio al Capitolio por hacernos esto a los vencedores. No, no es por eso; lo odio por todo lo que ha hecho y por todo lo que ha destruido. Aborrezco al déspota dictador que es Snow.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire y lo suelto en un exagerado y prolongado suspiro para después levantarme y dirigirme al baño. No me molesto en levantar mi ropa para cubrirme ya que no sé si el libertino tumbado en la cama quiera continuar con su inversión para seguir alardeando que yo debería sentirme completamente complacida. Así que camino desnuda hacia mi destino.

Si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente, la ropa ya no me servirá de mucho. Se supone que es para que los demás no vean de sobra y las personas tengan privacidad, pero a este paso, ya cualquiera conocerá y se sabrá de memoria mi cuerpo.

-Cerdo estúpido-murmuro al hombre dormido antes de salir de la habitación.

Decido que no voy a lavarme aún ¿de qué servirá si voy a volver a ensuciarme? Es solo que necesitaba apartarme. No podía seguir ahí si quería un poco de paz interior.

Coloco ambas manos en el lujoso lavamanos mientras me observo en el espejo. La chica frente a mí la conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero por su expresión sé que se siente perdida y sucia al mismo tiempo. No le gusta que la obliguen a hacer cosas más sin embargo termina cumpliendo las ordenes.

Es entonces que me fijo en sus ojos. Denotan un brillo extraño y completamente desconocido. No lo había visto jamás en ella. Sé que está enfadada y el brillo es un tanto perverso. Sé que algún día esta chica va a vengarse.

Decido salir del baño con esta idea en mente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Un ruido me hace girar la cabeza y cerca de la puerta de salida veo al capitolino mirarme con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lamento no poder quedarme-dice manteniendo la sonrisa-tu trabajo ha concluido por hoy.

-¿Enserio?-trato de parecer desilusionada-¿tan pronto? ¿No podemos volver a la habitación y retrasar tu partida un poco?

El tipo deja escapar una seca carcajada y luego me mira de arriba abajo.

-Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, linda, porque yo no pienso volver a alquilarte.

¿Alquilarme? Sin duda la palabra me ofende, pero no lo demuestro.

-¿Y por qué?-digo cruzándome de brazos mientras observo cómo se pone el saco.

Se dirige a la puerta y la abre un poco antes de responderme:

-Antes de decir un insulto asegúrate de no estar en el Capitolio- me mira directo a los ojos-Y de que el ´´cerdo estúpido´´ no tenga influencia o peor: que sea un vigilante.

Y con éstas palabras sale cerrando la puerta y dejándome perpleja y completamente sola.

Sé que mi sentencia está firmada. Van a matarme o torturarme. No quiero imaginarme qué horribles cosas le harán a mi familia.

…

Así que, cuando llego a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, un agente de la paz termina con la vida del último miembro de mi familia con un limpio disparo en la cabeza de mi madre. Después se va sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

Toda mi familia está aquí para recibirme, tal como habían acordado. El único defecto en su recibimiento es que ahora todos están muertos.

Entonces decido que ya no voy a prostituirme y el Capitolio no va a jugarme chueco de nuevo.

.lll.

_Y bueno, estoy de regreso con otro fic después de varios meses. Si, si, si. Sé que abandoné Never Let Me Go, pero siento que jamás lograré terminarlo a pesar de que prometí hacerlo. Discúlpenme._

_Quiero agradecerles a los pocos que le dieron oportunidad a este fanfic de mi preciosa Johanna. Me pareció que esta pudo haber sido una forma por la cual ella perdió a su familia y por eso ahora no le queda nadie y por lo tanto, no hay nada con lo que puedan dañarla._

_Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea y quería plasmarla. Puede que también (pero no aseguro nada) haga fics parecidos de Finnick y Annie._

_Creo que a Johanna no le importa tanto desnudarse porque su cuerpo ya no es secreto para nadie y seguramente solo quedaban Peeta y Katniss por conocerlo. Jajaja, nah, eso es broma. En realidad no lo sé._

_Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado el fic y gracias si lo agregan a favoritos, o algo por el estilo._

_Y por favor, dejen un Review. Casi nadie le deja a mis historias. Los otros dos oneshoots que he hecho solo tienen tres reviews cada uno y dos son de la misma persona. Tengan piedad de mí y déjenme alguno. Por favooooooor._

_____**¿Sabes, ese modelo sin tirantes que llevaste en el Distrito 2, el azul intenso con diamantes? Era tan fantástico que me habría gustado meter la mano en la pantalla y arrancártelo de la espalda.**__** »**_

— **Johanna a Katniss**


End file.
